Es que sin ti no soy nada
by Faraon Hally Black
Summary: En honor a quien muere........... de como Remus se entera..........


Este fic contiene spoliers del 5º libro o mejor dicho hable de la mala noticia que me tiene de duelo. Es un tributo al caído, mi idea de cómo Remus se entera. Si no quieren leerlo, no importa, lo escribí por que es como me siento........ Hally Black  
  
************************** Miraba por la ventana, con sus ojos dorados llenos de pesar. Parecía aquella fatídica noche hace 15 años, la  
  
noche en que sus amigos habían muerto. La verdad es que no sabia si era por que quería a James y a Lily  
  
mucho, o por que el tenia pocos amigos, pero a el le había dolido mucho el que desaparecieran. Y es que todo  
  
era igual hasta las palabras que le dijo . Hasta el cielo  
  
intentaba ser igual. Estaba un poco nublado, solo se veía la luna en cuarto menguante y sirio, la estrella del  
  
canis mayor. El recuerdo de los padres de Harry le destrozaba el alma, pero lo que mas le dolía era recordar  
  
que aquella noche fue la ultima que vio a Sirius en todo ese tiempo. Y es que no le parecía que, en aquellos  
  
meses que habían estado juntos, hubiesen recuperado el tiempo perdido.   
  
Cerro sus ojos pero una desesperación que desconocida se apodero de su pecho. Las lagrimas caían sin razón  
  
de sus ojos. Recordaba que Sirius le había avisado que tendría que ir a ayudar a Harry en la batalla con  
  
Voldemort. También recordaba como lo había besado, con lentitud, con calma, con ternura, como en una  
  
despedida. Le había hecho suyo como en la torre de astronomía la primera vez, luego le había susurrado aun sentía las manos del moreno recorriendo su espalda, su cuerpo entero, como con  
  
sus labios había probado toda su piel. Es mas el olor del chico, que impregnaba sus ropas. Cada ves que repetía esas palabras mas aumentaba el dolor de su pecho. Era un mal  
  
presentimiento. Miro al cielo buscando ayuda. Tubo la impresión que la estrella de su amigo se había  
  
opacado. La aluna se volvió roja......   
  
Se levanto había sentido un ruido en la sala corrió a recibir al  
  
animago, pero ahí no había nadie. Solo una nota en medio de la sala  
  
  
  
Remus se quedo paralizado, el mundo se le había venido abajo. Sirius su Sirius..... había... no no podía ser...  
  
releyó la carta mil veces hasta convencerse de que era verdad. Un nudo se le formo en la garganta.... respiro  
  
hondo para calmarse......  
  
- NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!- el grito escapo con todas sus fuerzas.... le grito a la luna maldiciéndola, ella sabia que el tenia pareja única como todo licántropo pero a le se la había arrebatado. Tal como hace 15 años pero ahora peor......  
  
- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- volvió a gritar. Sentía como raspaba su garganta. Le dolía pero no le importaba nada, solo quería gritar, como si con eso pudiera revivirlo, o que alguien le digiera que era un ¡a broma de mal gusto......  
  
Las lagrimas se escapaban sin control, y tampoco el intentaba controlarlas. Cayo de rodillas y lloro hasta que  
  
las lagrimas se secaron. Fue a la alcoba y abrió el escritorio que Sirius ocupaba, Abrió uno de los cajones y  
  
saco una cadena con una cruz de palta. Sentía como el blanco metal le laceraba las carnes pero no le importo.  
  
Si quería morir lo haría con algo de su Sirius en sus manos. Se coloco la cadena en el cuello. Sus manos estaban  
  
intactas pero el sentía como el ardor de ellas se sumaba al de su cuello.   
  
***  
  
Harry miraba desde la torre de astronomía el campo de batalla. Habían ganado por esta vez, pero para el....  
  
bueno había perdido a Sirius una de las personas a las que mas quería.  
  
- la avisaste a Lupin supongo ¿ no Potter? - la fr4ia voz de Snape le sonó como una burla. Se volteo con sus ojos verdes brillantes por el llanto. Pero el profesor de Pociones no se estaba burlando ni mucho menos. Parecía sentido con la situación.  
  
- si ya le avise por????'  
  
- y no tienes miedo????  
  
- de que???  
  
- de lo que Lupin pueda hacer. O es que no te haz dado cuenta de la relación que tiene con tu padrino????  
  
Harry lo miro intrigado, hasta que una chispa le ilumino la mente..... -Remus....- el murmullo de Potter le hizo entender a Snape que si había  
  
comprendido. El pequeño salió corriendo, tenia que detener cualquier locura de su ex profesor de defensa  
  
contra las artes oscuras  
  
******  
  
Remus hizo aparecer un puñal de plata. Lo dejo sobre la mesa y se puso a escribir una carta de disculpa. Tenia  
  
que hacerlo. Dejaría a Harry solo en este mundo. Le contaba además algunas cosas que el chico savia querría  
  
preguntar. Le contó sobre sus padres y sobre Sirius también.  
  
Termino la carta y la sello con cera. Tomo el puñal y con el nombre de su amado en los labios la calvo en su  
  
pecho....... Sentía como las lagrimas de dolor caían por sus mejillas. Llego al extremo de sentir como el  
  
metal tocaba su corazón, como sus piernas ya n lo sostenían, como sus recuerdos se iban nublando..... sus  
  
párpados ya no respondían... se cerraban lentamente  
  
****  
  
Harry llego por polvos Flu. No había nadie en la sala. El ruido sordo de un cuerpo caer lo llevo a la pieza de  
  
Remus. Allí estaba.....  
  
- Remus, NOOOOO  
  
fue lo ultimo que escucho el licántropo........... **************  
  
Hola, he dejado este final abierto, para quien quiera que Remus sobreviva lo deje vivir, pero para mi es mejor que muera y que se reencuentre con Sirius en el Cielo............ Gracias a quienes lo leyeron  
  
Hally Black " y me gustaría tocar aunque sea con la punta de mis dedos el cielo, para poder sentirte cerca mío por ultima vez..... te amare por siempre......... toma una rosa como signo de mi amor @-'-,-'-" =^-^= 


End file.
